1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method, as well as a device for its application and industrial utilization, for the assembly, on bobbins, of tape material, in particular elastically extensible or substantially extensible, such method and device being particularly intended for the formation of bobbins, starting preferably from tape material of considerable width, of tape suitable for assembly, to be wound around a suitable core, of hose and pieces of hose in natural or synthetic rubber, possibly reinforced with layers of fabric.
More specifically, this invention concerns suitable modality and means to constitute an operative stage and respectively an element or operative unit of a complete procedure and respectively a plant for the manifacture of pieces of hose of great length, in natural or synthetic rubber, the said procedure and the said plant forming the subject of other contemporaneous application by the same Applicant, and whose context reference is herein made, for the better understanding of some of technical and industrial presuppositions of this some invention.
Moreover, the above indicated application of this invention does not constitute limitations of the domain of the patent application, in that the invention subject here could find advantageous industrial utilization in equivalent fields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the winding in bobbins of tape material susceptible to contraction and other deformations, when subjected to stress in a predetermined direction, in particular in the direction of the length of the tape, presents drawbacks and difficulties. The traditional way of winding these tapes, around motorized bobbins, subjects the tapes to a tractive force, which can cause an excessive tightening of their coils. Furthermore, the spin velocity to be given to the bobbins must vary progressively, in particular, it must be reduced, in ratio to the progressive increase in the diameter of the bobbin being formed, in order to avoid excessive variations in the return speed of the tape material to be wound. There exist winding machines ans other equivalent devices, with very complex construction and control, whose motors are operated through complicated feeding systems and/or are dependent on control devices of the tension of the material returned to be wound. These known means, apart from being cumbersome, are rather complicated and their operating can present irregularities, for example, because of even minimal variations in thickness and/or elastic strength of the tape material being handled.